Emotions Off
by Abbsterno
Summary: Elena can't handle Jenna's death , so she asks a certain doppelganger to turn her and they leave mystic falls to explore the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so this is my first fan fiction blah blah blah. if you're on this site a lot you probably won't read this anyway , so onto the fan Fiction.

**Summary- Elena sat down one night and thought about the last year. All the heartbreak, decisions and death that had occurred. She wanted to kill herself, but with a call to a certain doppelganger she turns , turns it off and they adventure around the world.**

I finally sit down, after a long day of arguing with Damon about the ritual and blaming him for Jenna's death. He threw back the 'it's because I love you card' and I had to leave.

I had to leave the boarding house, but wasn't ready to face Jeremy with knowing he still blames me for Jenna's death. I went to the only place where I could get some peace and quiet, where no one would look for me. Wickery Bridge.

And now here I sit, on the railing of the bridge, playing over the last few years in my head. No one should still be functioning after all this loss, most people would have left the town or done something more tragic.

I look into the choppy water below me, this is where it all started. where Stefan saved me .Maybe it should be where it all ends. The more I think about it the more I know I don't want to stay dead permanently which only leaves one option. Vampirism.

The moment it comes into my head I know it's what I want, I call the only vampire I know who will turn me. Katherine. No one knows this but me and Katherine formed a special bond that apparently bonds between the doppelgangers when they meet. Once she realised this she gave me her phone number and said I would need it later.

I pull out my phone and look at it. 3 missed calls from Stefan, 7 from Caroline and 13 from Damon. I ignore all the text messages and go to my contact list. I made sure to put her contact right at the bottom of the list so any prying vampires didn't find her number on my phone.

I phone her. She picks up on the second ring, 'Why hello Elena, what do I owe the pleasure?'

My voice is confident when I reply, 'I want you to turn me.'

Katherine is shocked , I can tell from the silence , 'Where are you?' her voice cracks, breaking through her cool facade.

'I'm on Wickery Bridge. They'll probably find me soon. Hurry!' I answer, impatiently.

The line goes dead. A few seconds later I hear a voice behind me.

'Hello Elena'


	2. Chapter 2

So guys , I didn't expect to get any follows or favs in the first day , not even in the first month. So I just want to thank the guest for reviewing and the answer to your question is maybe. There's to many Stelena and Delena fics so I'm not even going to try to do one of those but my TVD OTP right now is Kolena but I love Elena/Rebekah friendships and Elena/Katherine friendships. That does not mean this won't be a Katherine/Elena romance, I'm just kind of thinking of a plot as I go along so hopefully I won't get writers block like a normally do :/ Anyway , the last chapter was a sort of teaser? this will start exactly were the last chapter left off but it will be ATLEAST twice as long.

**Previously ****- 'I'm on Wickery Bridge. they'll probably find me soon. Hurry!' I answered, impatiently.**

**The line goes dead. A few seconds later I hear a voice behind me.**

**'Hello Elena.'**

**Present (Elena POV)**

'Hello Elena'

I froze. That voice, the voice I had been dreading.

Damon.

For a second I thought about jumping. Jumping into the water just to get away from him. Did Katherine tell him I wanted to turn? She wouldn't, would she?

I slowly turned around and looked him straight in the eyes,

'Hey Damon. What's wrong?' My voice shakes as I talk to him.

He looks furious , 'Where the hell where you Elena? We've been looking everywhere for you. Do you know how worried Caroline, Bonnie , Jeremy and Stefan were? How worried I was?'

'I'm a big girl Damon, I can look after myself. I don't need you worrying about me. I don't need you.' I replied defiantly.

Hurt crossed his face for a millisecond, then it was back to anger.

'Well it looks like you do, since you were about to kill yourself. Why would you want to do it here of all places, without saying goodbye to anyone?'

I thought about what it looked like from his point of view. Me, sitting on the railing of a bridge over the choppy water that swallowed up my Mom and Dad. I shuddered at the memory but Damon cleared his throat and it snapped me back to reality.

'I wasn't going to kill myself', I said , swinging my feet around so I was facing him fully, 'I'm waiting for someone.'

'Mind telling me who? I swear if you say your parents I'm taking you to the mental hospital' He answers, but looks like he regretted saying it immediately as my eyes started to tear up. He crossed the line.

'In fact, I think she's waiting for me. And last time I checked I was neither of her parents.'

Katherine. Of course she would save me from Damon. Thank God.

**(No one's POV)**

A look of confusion crossed over Damon's face as he looked at the 2 doppelgangers, but before he could put two and two together he was lying face down on the bridge with his neck snapped.

'Now little doppelganger. Let's get down to business .' Katherine stood before her 'twin' in all of her cockiness, the Petrova fire blazing as two doppelgangers met. Katherine was wearing her stereotypical clothes, all black leather with her curled hair falling casually over her shoulder.

'Cut the crap Katherine, I only asked you for one thing and that was to turn me. ' Elena's Petrova fire was clearly showing as she answered Katherine.

Katherine's laugh filled the bridge as she looked to Elena with comedy in her eyes,

'You really think that after I turn you I would just leave you to the world? you would kill everyone in this miserable little town before one of your friends got over the shock that there little angel had went to the devil to turn.'

Elena realised that Katherine had planned to stay with her until she learned to control her urges. She wouldn't be able to get rid of her as easily as she wanted.

'Fine, are you going to turn me or are we going to stand about talking about the old times?' Elena replied, sounding more and more like Katherine by the second.

'Looks like your more like me than your little body guards realised.' Katherine said, looking proud. ' But if you want be safe from killing anyone we can use your lake house. You may as well get used to the speed now.'

Elena gasped as the scenery changed around them. From Wickery bridge to her lake house. She had only been here two weeks ago with Stefan but it felt like a lifetime ago.

'So Kat, when are you going to turn me? Any time today would be good. Or you could just stand about like the annoying bitch you are.' Elena said, sounding bored and impatient.

'First of all who said you could call me Kat and secondly, I think I'll turn you ... now'

One moment Katherine was sitting on the chair across from Elena and the next she was standing behind her , her hand bleeding into Elena's mouth.

Elena sucked down the blood and cringed as the coppery liquid slid down her throat.

Katherine place her hand around Elena's neck and whispered,

'Goodnight, little angel.'


End file.
